Leo Morelli
'Full Name: '''Leonardo "Leo" Morelli *'Gender: 'Male *'Age: '23 *'Height: '5'7" *'Theme Song: 'Disco Inferno *'Occupation: 'Being well off enough to not work *'Faction: '''Funk Mafia History '''REWRITE LATER: '''Born in X077, Leo came with his quite wealthy parents to the island at a very young age. He does not remember life on the outside. V-Day he remembers quite clearly, being 9 years old. He and his mother Anita both found themselves to possess quite interesting powers. Soon after, his father dissappeared and his mother was left to raise him herself. She did her best to keep him safe and out of sight, but this left him being quite sheltered from the way things work. Even in his teens, he spent most of his time close to home, not meeting many people at all. His mother was quite a good stepper, but lost her life in the Dance War of 99. He spent quite a while mourning her death, but now that she is gone, he is taking resposibility for their wealth and his life. Personality Leo loves all attention, good and bad. Now that he is on his own, he goes out quite a bit to get his fill. Being so sheltered, he is not afraid to befriend someone from another fraction, but he also doesn't quite understand why you wouldn't side with the Mafia to begin with. He is very good at keeping calm, even in tough situations. Only a few touchy subjects will ever bring him into a full firey rage. Leo also has a few feminine tendencies in the ways he moves or acts, though he is mostly just trying to act proper, like his mother taught him. Dispite this, and the fact he is never seen without a pair of heels, there is no mistaking his masculinity. Dance \ Vibe style '''REWRITE LATER: '''Swing has always come easy to Leo. He specializes in the Charleston and he is able to move quite quickly on heels with his insane sense of balance. He loves to dance with a partner, but will refuse to lead. He has a much better time following. Though he rarely even attempts, he is pretty impressed by Latin dances and just how much people can move their hips. He may one day be willing to learn, but for now he'd rather watch. His vibe power shows up as fire that he can create and control. He seems to hold quite a bit of potential, but hasn't had many chances (or bad situations) where he has had to use very much at all. Mostly Leo has just used it to show off a little. It's all pretty basic, but with enough concentration he can keep it from harming himself and his allies. But on the other hand, if he gets too distracted it will turn into, well, friendly fire. Solar Flare Event will fix later Relationships *Quentin- Leo's best friend and the guy who keeps track of his busy life. He's known him since they were quite young and will do anything to protect him. Well, except for when he is trying to set him up on dates. The boy needs to have a good time! *Joel- Uncle Joel he has known about as long as he has known Quentin. Joel was constantly at his apartment or he was at his club when growing up so they know each other quite well. He likes to text him if he has a problem, because he usually at least tries to have an answer. *Jack- A really sweet girl and one of the few people allowed in his apartment. Whenever he goes out, it is always a treat to see her to hang around. *Dustin- A nice guy who isn't that bad looking. He seems a little too down to earth for Leo's tastes, but he at least is a good dancer. He is a lot more fun when he's been drinking. *Frankie- Pretty much one of the most horrible people Leo knows. He does not deserve his position one bit if you ask Leo. It's really a shame that he has to be that handsome. *Cross- Leo wasn't too sure about this guy the first few times they met, but he has turned out to be helpful. He is growing on Leo, at least enought to put in the word with Joel about this pianist. *Yuki- A strange but fun guy. He is a little too out there for Leo, but he enjoys being around him (even though he is a UG and the two of them together can make a room a little steamy). Faction Swap The UG stuff Roller Banditos stuff Square stuff Miscellaneous Information *Fire under his control will turn magenta. *He owns more shoes than there are days in the year. Category:Characters Category:Leo Category:Funk Mafia